


Through these Nights

by Dmonius



Series: Cosmic Love [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Kryptonians invaded Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aurora finally rises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through these Nights

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map

 _And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you_

 _(Florence & the Machine – Cosmic Love)_

 

Dick always made this cute snoring during the night; when they lay together in bed – their heartbeats in synch, Tim's head on Dick's chest and their hands still intertwined – the snoring seemed to be only thing that made a sound, the only thing that mattered. When he started to notice the snoring more firmly, Tim usually held his breath to appreciate the achieved contemplation.

 _Contemplation isn't everything, though...or so..._

Dick opened his eyes and slowly started to caress Tim's cheek; they looked at each other and the older boy smiled at him, pushed his head forward and kissed Tim's forehead in a matter of short breaths.

“What's up, honey?” he asked.

“I can't sleep.”

“You don't mean to say so.”

“That what I usually do.”

Dick slowly increased the grip of his hand and pulled Tim closer with his free one. His leg left the space it had occupied between Tim's tights but he kept their hands still intertwined. The upper parts of their naked bodies was covered by the blanket that he tucked them up with now. “Do you want to talk?”

“No...I've already spoken to Bruce and Diana. It is okay.”

“That doesn't mean you've told them everything...just because 'It is okay'.” The way Dick usually imitated him wasn't mocking, wasn't hurting. It was his final deed to stress the ludicrousness of his remark, to remind Tim that – whatever may happen – Dick would always see, find and use the joy in both of them. In the past, this had usually been the case.

“Oh, come on. “ Tim tried to turn his head into the direction of his pillow, wanted to bury his face in those soft depths, but Dick touched the skin of his backbone and slowly shushed.

“Hey, I'm here,” he whispered almost faintly.

“You weren't then,” Tim replied, his whisper almost as quiet as Dick's.

“Hey, I even dressed up as one of their greatest heroes just to embarrass them. I'm Nightwing – who else could you talk to?”

Tim didn't reply as he knew that neither Dick nor he himself would like the answer to this question; the news records had been concise on the whole event of course, so he didn't know whether Kon survived the fight against Wonder Woman uninjured.

Finally, Tim made the only thing possible for _him_ as a reply. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Dick's chest again. They both restrained the grip on both their hands, but it wasn't until Dick had fallen asleep, had started to snore again, that Tim finally loosened it.

 

 _What had been the leak in his scheme, Tim would never now. It was in the early morning and after their usual lovemaking, he and Kon laid in their bed. The older boy slowly caressed his neck and kissed him a second time before encircling his lips with his index finger._

“ _You know what?” he said._

“ _I doubt it.”_

“ _I love you.”_

 _He had said it. Tim had considered that he had become a telepath as easily he could see that Kon was struggling with this final utterance of affection for him at first glance during the course of the last few days. Nevertheless, the moment had been so unexpected, Tim couldn't believe what he was saying._

“ _I...well, I...I...” When he got the acting class by Huntress, stuttering always got him a rebuke but Kon's sweet face rewarded him with sweet expectation._

 _He never made it that far._

 _Before there had been the knock on the door, Kon stood up in bed and grabbed his boxershort. Then, there was the voice of the emperor himself which could probably be heard through the whole skyscraper._

“ _Kon, get up, we need to talk.”_

“ _What's up, father?” Kon replied in Kryptonian (as if he really thought Tim couldn't understand a word...)._

“ _It's about your toy. It's a traitor.”_

 _The sweat broke out with both of them; Kon looked at him for a long time, kissed him on the mouth and told him to get dressed as he put on a t-shirt and went down the stairs. Tim didn't hesitate. He took on his shorts and a shirt. Out of a usual habit, he made the bed and sat down on the blanket._

 _There were five of them. Kal-El. Two Kryptonians. Bruce Wayne and his assistant, Miss Prince._

 _Tim closed his eyes and tried not to listen._

“ _What do you mean he's a traitor?”_

“ _The resistance has been very successful in recent months. Their growing success just coincides with the day you took the boy into your property,” Miss Prince said._

“ _And when we analyzed the pieces of information we got about the resistance,” Bruce Wayne continued. “We got to know that all those information they had made use of had been accessed by only one person in our network – you.”_

“ _You mean I'm the traitor?”_

“ _Of course not,” Kal-El said. “Your toy sure is.”_

“ _I don't think so. Okay, he might be very clever...but I doubt that he could access my files, Dad...He wouldn't do that. He loves me.”_

“ _You think so,_ Kon-El? _” a Kryptonian dignitary said, accidentially stressing the prince's name._

“ _Anyway. We'll get you a new boy when you need one, son,” Kal-El said. “I'm sure Mr. Wayne will make all the arrangements.”_

“ _No, you won't take him,” Kon insisted sharply. “He's mine and I'm gonna ask him first.”_

 _The tears came. Tim started to cry slowly and with a sudden increase with every minute he was forced to witness Kon's fight for him, Kon's growing suspicon. He took out the crystal of his pocket and slowly put up the shutters._

“ _I_ will _take him,” Kal-El said. “I will take and kill him right now. This scum has already proven to be too much of a problem which I'm going to take care of.”_

“ _No, you won't.”_

 _The moment Tim witnessed the first spark of Aurora's light on the bright window pane, he realized that not Kon had uttered those words but Miss Prince. No consternation, simple poise came out of her words._

“ _How dare y–“_

 _That moment, Tim heard a giant punch and a sudden bang immediately thereafter._

 _He opened the door and saw how Miss Prince punched both Kryptonian dignitaries with the mere force of her two fists, before she turned around, jumped into the air and pushed the emperor with two kicks into his face back against the wall._

“ _Sorry, Bruce,” she said to Mr. Wayne. “The boy belongs to me.”_

 _With those words, Miss Prince gave Wayne a slap in the face and turned to Kon._

“ _You've got two choices. You'll let me go upstairs and take the boy into my custody, so I don't need to punch you unconscious. Or I'll punch you into oblivion like your daddy and his friends, and then I take him into my custody.”_

“ _I'm here, Diana,” Tim said._

 _She looked up and smiled. “Go. The others are waiting downstairs.”_

“ _I can't leave you alone.”_

 _Miss Prince unraveled the knot of her hairs and her clothes transformed into the armor of Wonder Wonder as whom Kon recognized her the moment her transformation was complete. With her hair loosened, she smiled at him, blinked and hit him right under his jaw._

“ _Sure you can, honey. I'll catch up at the basis.”_

 _Tim had jumped down the stairs, rolled over the floor and ran to the door without bothering twice. But at the third bother, he turned around and saw Kon, palpating his jaw. “I'm sorry,” he said._

“ _Yeah. I think so,” Kon said. Then, he reached back, only to be blocked by Wonder Woman._

“ _Go now,” Wonder Woman said before striking the prince into the stomach. Kal-El started to move again and that was up the moment his son went down._

“ _So it's just us, Diana,” Kal-El said._

 _Tim was already out of hearing range, so he couldn't hear what Wonder Woman's reply had been. The only thing he could hear was shattering of glass, but he did not look back. He followed the long corridor down the atrium._

 _Here, window panes were broken as well; a group of Kryptonian soldiers was fighting against probably the world's most famous Resistance heroes who had landed in the atrium with the BatWing._

 _Where Huntress, Catwoman and Black Canary took out five of their enemies, the two Wonder Girls were on par with two Kryptonians as well and the Martian Manhunter already fought against Kal-El's second-in-command, Kara Zor-El, whereas the Flash with Green and Red Arrow distracted the rest of the participants. Of course, both big hitters of each group were fighting upstairs but the groups were even – at least until the Kryptonian reinforcements arrived. The Resistance had the moment of surprise on their side, with probably the rest of them fighting at a completely different part of Metropolis – only for Tim, of course. He stood there at the entrance and spectated at the whole scene._

 _Only for him Aurora had risen this night._

“ _Tim!”_

 _It was his voice. On the right, Nightwing knocked out a Kryptonian with some weird gas out of his utility belt and reached forward. He grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him closer to kiss him._

 

The building had been the place where this famous newspaper – the Weekly Planet or so – once had had its editorial department; it was the place where his mother had worked before the invasion and where she got to know his Dad.

If it had been possible for Kal-El, Kon probably would still be grounded for the rest of his life (or until he accedes to the throne, at least) but his father needed a strong heir beside him, a heir who could lead the soldiers into the fight against his enemies. Right now, a group of Resistance fighters under the leadership of Black Canary messed with a group of Kryptonian soldiers; Kon was supposed to join them but he liked it here.

“What are you waiting for, son?”

His mother emerged the near shadow; how Lois was been granted the ability to sneak behind even him (especially with those high heels) would always remain a mystery to him. Dad had probably taught her some nasty tricks.

“Better late than never,” he replied.

“Oh, come on.” Lois now stood right in front of him and watched at the skyline of Metropolis. “Are you kidding me with this?”

“I couldn't.”

“Love's a bitch, I know.”

“How could you know?”

“I once sat here,” Lois said. “Right at the place where you're sitting right now. And your father approached me, told me of his destiny and his fate, and the destiny and the fate of this planet of course. He told me of my choice.”

“What choice, Mum?”

The sorrowful smile on her lips didn't make Kon feel uncomfortable anymore. He held her gaze and nodded affirmatively.

“To become his wife and a traitor to my own race or to be a slave just like the others.”

Usually, it was Kon's turn to continue with the story: “And you made your choice.”

“Yes, I did. I loved him, I loved your father. And as I keep telling you this little story of mine over and over again, I keep telling him how much I love him. I never look back.”

Kon mediated on it, mediated on the new meaning of the old story of his parent’s love and sighed. “I can't see your point.”

Lois rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Kon helped her up the globe and positioned her right next to him. She laid his hand on his cheek and put her own on it.

“Tim made a choice, honey,” she said. “I can't say that he loves you as much as you love him but he made a choice. And it's important that you know that in order to carry on.”

“You mean....to fulfill my destiny.”

Lois shook her head. “No, well, yes, I mean that you probably have to become the emperor one day...but what I mean is that, even though you dearly loved this boy, it is important that you distance yourself from your feelings. Otherwise, you will keep on sitting here...your work is down there.”

“So I need to kick some ass.”

 

 _When Kon opened his eyes, he saw how Wonder Woman was deflecting the heat beams out of his father's eyes with her bracelets. They were several meters above the building; Wonder Woman on the top and his father focusing on her from below._

 _When she was unwinding her Golden Lasso, his father turned to Kon and cried:”Go and kill the humans, son!”_

“ _I can help you.”_

 _At that moment, the Golden Lasso caught his father's throat, but he still got enough breath to utter the final order: “Go.”_

Even if I won't kill him.

 _Kal-El loosened the Golden Lasso from his throat, pulled and threw the heroine, who still held her Lasso in both hands, through the air, so she landed on the grassy ground. Kon just watched for another second before flying through his broken down apartment. For a mere moment, he watched the unconscious Bruce Wayne lying on the floor, but didn't bother and flew down to the atrium._

 _On top of the last stairs, he had a perfect view on the fight scene downstairs._

 _The Catwoman was going down but the strong fist of the Martian Manhunter ensured her safety; before hearing the Cry of the legendary Black Canary, Kon's heart shattered into pieces._

 _He saw Tim in the embrace of another boy – or a young man, so to speak – who wore a dark and blue armor and kissed him with deep affection; it seemed as he even could take the boy's breath away._

 _Kon's was gone when his knees fell down on the floor. Killing? No._

 _Not yet._


End file.
